Stupide Dumby foutue idée à la con!
by mira nara
Summary: Dumbledore donne une mission "secrète" à mon rouquin Ron et à notre jeune Serpentard tant adoré Blaise. Ils ont quelques 'malentendus' et Ron l'évite... Résumé de merde... l'histoire est beaucoup mieux j'espère Bonne lecture!
1. Equipe de choc

**Auteur:** Mira Nara

**Titre:** Je ne te laisserais pas tombé**  
**

**couple:** Blaise Zabini X Ron Weasley

**Note: **euh… Que dire ?et bien j'essaye de corriger toutes mes photes Daurtograffes mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore un tas donc…. Passer outre s'il vous plaît !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

Ron regarda sa montre : 17h32. Il était encore en retard comme à son habitude ! Le Weasley soupira et s'assit dos contre le mur. En plus c'était lui qui avait donné rendez-vous à 17h00. Le rouquin mit ses mains derrière sa tête en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi faisait-il cela de toute façon ? D'accord Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, mais Ron détestait mentir à Harry et comploter dans son dos… C'était peut-être important, mais pourquoi lui et pas Hermione ? Elle était beaucoup plus apte à faire ce genre de chose, non ? En plus de tout ça, Ron a fait une nuit blanche et il était très fatigué…

-Ron ?demanda une voix

Le Weasley ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit un

Grand garçon noir devant lui. Il se releva.

-Salut Blaise ! T'es encore en retard !

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avant d'entraîner le rouquin à sa suite.

-Le sujet A est confus tandis que le sujet B sourit sans cesse à…

« Sujet A » et « Sujet B » ? Ron sourit. On se croirait dans un de ces films de détectives moldus qu'Harry lui avait montré…

-Tu peux les appelés par leurs noms, tu sais ?

Blaise frappa l'épaule du roux avant de répliquer :

-T'es vraiment trop bête ! _Ils_ vont nous entendre !

Le doigt du Serpentard pointait vers les élèves dans les couloirs environnants. Ron soupira une énième fois en se frottant l'homoplate. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ce…

-Ron ! Tu rêves ? On a du pain sur la planche, idiot !

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Dit Ron

Non, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Et sans doute ne comprendrait-il jamais. Les yeux du Weasley s'attardèrent sur son coéquipier. En plus, il devait faire équipe avec un Serpentard. La pire chose qui puisse arriver à un Weasley ! Non, la pire chose qui puisse arriver à Ron ! Blaise était toujours en retard, impatient, profitait de la moindre distraction du blond pour le critiquer, lui donnait de petits coups sur la MEME omoplate. Elle commençait à se déboîter ! Et par dessus tout, c'était le meilleur ami de Draco. Pire que çà, c'est dur de trouver. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Ron faisait cela ? Il pourrait tout simplement nier la requête de Dumbledore et…

-Ron ! dit sèchement le brun.

-Quoi ? Répliqua l'autre dans le même ton.

-Tu rêves encore ! Comment est-ce qu'on est censé les foutres ensemble si tu rêves tout le temps ?

Ron regarda le plafond, las. Ca ne l'emballait pas trop de mettre Draco avec Harry. D'accord Harry avait toujours eu un faible pour le blond mais…. Draco ?!

-J'ai pas envie aujourd'hui, chuis un eu fatigué…

Le rouquin posa ses yeux suppliants sur Blaise mais celui-ci secoua la tête

-C'est aujourd'hui et pas de mais !

Ron se retourna pour partir. Il n'était pas obliger d'obéir à ce crétin de toute façon ! Il était encore libre de ses mouvements. Et puis, il avait l'impression de s'endormir sur place. Alors à quoi bon essayer de mettre Harry et Draco ensemble aujourd'hui ? En plus, il avait sûrement un peu de fièvre. Ron soupira un « crétin » à l'adresse du Zabini qui le rattrapa vite fait en criant un « Ron » silencieux.

-Tu ne partiras pas j'ai dit !

Le Weasley regarda Zabini droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci n'était pas près de le laisser partir. Que faire ? Ron se souvînt alors, d'un truc qu'Hermione lui avait dit en regardant un film moldus ('sont vraiment bizarre les moldus). Le rouquin mit ses bras autour du cou du brun, avança sa tête et effleura les lèvres de Blaise de son souffle.

-S'il te plaît… Chuis vraiment crevé…

Ron vit la décontenance dans le regard du Serpentard et souri :

-Merci !

Il déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue de l'autre avant de partir vers le dortoir des Griffondor. Ce truc avait vraiment fonctionné ; il devrait le mémoriser tiens…

Déstabilisé l'autre et puis s'en aller.

-Ron ! entendait-il crier

Eh bien, il aurait mieux fait de se taire… Ca ne marchait pas du tout ! Blaise l'avait quand même rattrapé. Les Serpentards sont-ils tous aussi têtu ? Est-ce que le brun voulait à ce point coller Harry et le blond recouvert de matière visqueuse appelée gel, ensemble ?

-Quoi encore ?

Le Serpentard attrapa le Weasley par le bras pour le plaquer au mur du couloir vide.

-Si tu crois que tu peux m'avoir aussi facilement, tu te… Ron ?

Dés que le roux avait été violement plaqué au mur par le sorcier, Ron avait fermé les yeux : un terrible mal de crâne s'était ajouté à sa fatigue.

-Je me sens pas bien, murmura le roux.

Blaise mit sa main sur le front du rouquin et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es brûlant !! Je t'amène à l'infirmerie !

-Non c'est bon ! Je vais juste dormir un peu et tout ira mieux !

Ron se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaise pour vaciller après quelques pas. Blaise rattrapa Ron pour le soutenir.

-C'est décidé, l'infirmerie !

Et sans demander l'avis du Weasley, le Serpentard amena son coéquipier à cette infirmerie tant attendue. L'infirmière les accueilli ave un ton rempli de reproches.

-Monsieur Weasley ! Vous devriez faire plus attention à vous !

Elle l'emmena rapidement pour le déposer sur un lit. Elle mesura sa température et failli faire une syncope.

-Mais vous avez 40 de fièvre !

Et le manège commença. L'infirmière se précipita dans son bureau pour chercher un sirop dégoûtant qu'elle s'empressa de fait avalé au roux qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Ron avait l'impression que sa tête était un ballon que quelqu'un s'amusait de frapper. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ?!

-Crétin, t'aurais dû me le dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien !

Ron vit Blaise assis à côté de son lit mais ne répondit pas. Ca lui coûtait déjà toute son énergie pour garder les yeux ouverts ce que remarqua directement Blaise.

-Allez dors ! Je vais m'occuper de tout !

-M-merci… murmura Ron.

En fin de compte, Blaise était un type bien, se dit Ron en sombrant dans son sommeil. Quand il se réveilla, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Il souffla doucement. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Ron, sans savoir pour qu'elle raison, se recoucha en vitesse. Quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Ron ferma ses yeux feintant de dormir. La personne se rapprochait de son lit et s'arrêta à côté. Qui était-ce ? L'infirmière ? Oh pitié que non… Une main replaça ses mèches en désordre et caressa sa joue. Mains que Ron prit dans la sienne. Elle brûlait, ce contact était agréable. Le Roux ouvrit les yeux pour voir Blaise étonné.

-Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota le rouquin

Le Zabini retira rapidement sa main pour observer le sol

-'Venu voir si tu vas bien..

-Au milieu de la nuit ?

Blaise s'assit sur une chaise en haussant les épaules. Le silence s'installa et les deux camarades ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Finalement, le brun le rompit.

-Tu sais… je-Harry et Draco sont ensemble !

-Oh tu as réussi. Bravo !

Ron se sentit plus léger : enfin libéré de cette stupide tâche. D'un autre côté, il n'avait plus de raison de traîner avec Blaise maintenant et dans le fond… Ron aimait bien sa compagnie.

-J'ai déjà fait mon rapport à Dumbledore et il nous félicite.

-Chouette, sauf que je n'ai rien fait...

-Mais si ! Sans ton aide hier et lundi, je n'aurais pas réussi.

Ron ferma les yeux. Voilà, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucune raison de traîner avec Blaise. Le rouquin aurait bien voulu l'ajouter à sa liste d'amis mais bon.. Le brun se leva et dit :

-Bon, comme tu as l'air fatigué, je vais te laisser-

-Non, attends !

Ron se redressa brusquement ce qui lui valu un mal de crâne supplémentaire. Il serra les dents en mettant une main sur son front. Pourquoi ne voulait-il as que Blaise partes ?

-Quoi ? dit le dénommé Blaise

Voyant que Ron souffrait, le Serpentard poussa doucement le roux contre son lit et murmura :

-Dors, tu iras mieux après.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ?

Blaise haussa à nouveau ses épaules. Mais cette fois avant de s'en aller, il déposa un bisou sur la joue du roux au bord de ses lèvres en dérapant légèrement.

-Comme ça on est quitte ! 'Nne nuit !

Ron ne bougeait plus. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le rouquin se sentait si bien. Blaise était parti en courant après ce…baisé indirect ? Un Serpentard n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Surtout pas un ami de Draco… Blaise.

Le Weasley ferma doucement ses yeux ne les rouvrant que lorsque la matinée l'y força. Ron se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux que la veille mais l'infirmière insista qu'il se repose. Maintenant il est 16h00. Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Les pas du Griffondor le menait vers le couloir où lui et Blaise avait eu rendez-vous depuis plus d'une semaine Maintenant, tout était fini, alors pourquoi venait-il quand même ? Ron regarda sa montre : 16h57. Il s'adossa au mur, mains derrière la tête, les yeux clos, espérant tout au fond de lui que Blaise viendrait. Mais les minutes passaient comme des heures et Blaise n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Le roux ouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Zabini arriva dans le couloir, et, quand il remarqua Ron, eu un sourire mesquin.

-M'attendais-tu par hasard, Weasley ?

Ron frémit. Blaise ne l'avait plus appelé « Weasley » depuis … Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait assigné cette mission. Le message était clair et net : Blaise avait cassé le lien entre lui et Ron. Alors c'était ça, hein ? Un Serpentard reste toujours un Serpentard ! Ron le savait alors, pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal au cœur ? Ron se leva pour passer à côté de son ex-coéquipier, le regarda blessé, dans les yeux et dit un « crétin » bien audible en partant. Une main le retint mais il la repoussa violemment. Ron sentit tellement de déchirures dans son cœur qu'il n'aurait même pas pu le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Cette pensée l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances, mais là. Tout ce qu'il avait envie faire, c'est de pleurer. D'ailleurs quelques larmes s'égarèrent sur ses joues.

-Hé , qu'est-ce que t'as, Weasley ?!

Blaise se rapprocha et vit les larmes du roux. Il frémit. Ron pleurait ?

-Ron ?

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le « Weasley » était parti en courant. Où allait-il ? A l'extérieur, il avait besoin d'air ! Arrivé dehors, Ron essaya de sécher ses larmes mais elles ne firent qu'augmenter. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point gardé Blaise comme ami ? Le roux erra quelques temps sur les collines devant l'école et décida finalement de se coucher dans l'herbe, un bras sur les yeux. Les larmes coulaient encore. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal au cœur ? Ressentait-il vraiment que de l'amitié pour le brun ? Ou plus ? De la pluie commençait à tomber… Manquait plus que ça tiens ! Mais Ron n'avait pas la force de bouger…

-Crétin ! Si tu ne rentres pas, tu vas encore être malade !

Ron ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son interlocuteur. Il savait qui s'était, et il ne voulait pas le voir.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Bla-Zabini !

De toute façon, il était déjà trempé alors, à quoi bon essayer de rester au sec ? En plus … Ils étaient bien trop loin de l'école, là…

-Allez, viens ! dit le Serpentard

Il tira Ron dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers l'abri le plus proche : le terrain Quidditch et ses vestiaires. Blaise tira le rouquin à l'intérieur et le poussa jusqu'à un banc. Ron s'assit mais ne dit rien, il regarda fixement le sol. Blaise s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?!

Ron laissa sa tête se poser contre le mur. C'était dur de parler sans nouveau pleurer. Mais quelque part, le roux était un tout petit peut content que le Zabini s'inquiète encore pour lui. Le Serpentard soupira en s'asseyant à côté du Weasley. Un silence pesant s'installa dans les vestiaires. Alors que ce silence commençait à pesé trop lourd, Ron se leva. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce calme prouvait que Blaise n'avait rien à lui dire et donc se fichait pas mal de lui. En fait, il n'a seulement été gentil cette semaine parce que de 1) C'était une mission donnée par Dumbledore et de 2) Son meilleur-ami Draco était en jeu.

Voilà, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication ! Ron se dirigea vers la porte mais Blaise l'arrêta.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Quelque part, répondit Ron

Alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée, Blaise attira le roux contre lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Bon sang, explique-moi !

Ron essayait de garder son calme mais son cœur battait la course folle. Et le rouquin sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Je…

Ron mit sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard et lâcha toutes ses larmes. Maintenant Ron le savait. Il aimait Blaise et ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Le Zabini serra Ron dans ses bras.

-C'est bon , calme-toi ! Je suis là pour toi ! Tu le sais, non ?

Ron sécha ses larmes mais resta tout de même dans les bras du sorcier.

-Merci, Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout allait bien hier !

Oui, hier tout allait bien. Ron soupira avant de se dégager du brun. Mais hier, c'était hier et aujourd'hui est un autre jour. Ron savait très bien que son amour était impossible et à sens unique de toute façon, donc…

-Je suppose que la mission est terminée.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! réplique Blaise

-Maintenant on va reprendre nos anciennes vies, hein ?

Blaise regarda Ron, étonné.

-Nos anciennes vies ?répéta-t-il

-Oui ! Toi, tu redeviendras le Serpentard arrogant, méprisant et moi je redeviendrai le gentil Griffondor qui déteste les Serpentards, d'accord ?!

Ron essaya vainement de se calment. Non , il ne voulait pas que son lien avec Blaise disparaisse mais… il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir envers le brun. Non, le mieux s'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

-Euh… Ron ? Je ne crois pas que…

-Au revoir !

Le roux mit sa main sur la poignée et tourna.

-Ron ! Ecoutes-moi !! Je …

Ron sortit dans la pluie tranchante de l'après-midi. C'était mieux ainsi, le rouquin le savait.

A partir de ce jour, Ron évita de croiser Blaise dans les couloirs. Et à chaque fois qu'il vit le brun, Ron rebroussa chemin. Le Weasley s'assura aussi de venir manger dans la grande salle avant lui et de ne repartir qu'après lui. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçus à ses amis qui un jour lui firent même la remarque :

-Ron, dit Hermione, est-ce que tu as un problème avec Zabini

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Mais, tu n'arrêtes pas de… commença Harry

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

Et le sujet était clos. Le seul problème était encore le cours de potion avec Rogue parce que les Griffondors suivaient ce cours avec les Serpentards.

Ron s'assit à côté d'Hermione, vu qu'Harry était avec Draco.

-Mauvaise combinaison ! dit Rogue, Weasley avec Zabini ! Tout le manège de Ron s'écroula dans ses quelques heures de potion et apparemment le professeur en avait conscience vu qu'il souriait ! Cependant, le Weasley se mit à côté du Serpentard. Dés que Ron fut installer , Blaise lui chuchota :

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu m'évites Ron ?

-Monsieur Weasley, vous parlez ! Moins 20 points à Griffondor !

Le roux allait prouver son innocence quand son camarade Serpentard dit :

-Non, monsieur, c'est moi qui ai parlé !

Rogue sourit gentiment à son élève. C'était un ami à son chéri Draco, normal qu'il soit gentil avec lui, non ?

-Bravo, 30 points pour votre honnêteté à Serpentard ! Et vous Weasley 20 points en moins pour avoir répondu.

-Je n'ai pas rép-commença le roux

-Vous venez de le faire ! Allez au travail !

Ron soupira en sortant son livre de potion. Il détestait Rogue, mais à un point ! En plus, le mettre à côté de Blaise … Non mais quelle idée ! Le Griffondor commençait lentement à faire sa potion mais ses mains tremblaient.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda le noir.

Ce qu'il avait fait ? A part l'attirer dans ses filets, rien. Mais Ron ne pouvait décidément pas le lui dire…

-Rien je ne… t'évite pas.

-Bien sûr ! A chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler, tu..

-Weasley et Zabini ! Allez finir votre discussion si importante dehors.

Les deux écoliers sortirent silencieusement de la classe. Une fois la porte fermée, Blaise attrapa le menton du roux pour forcer Ron à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrive, maintenant ?

Ron essaya de dégager sa tête mais le noir le tenait bien trop fermement.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tant savoir ?

Le brun sembla déstabilisé, Ron le perça de son regard intense. Blaise une son autre main derrière sa nuque (à lui)

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout !

Etait-ce vrai ? Blaise s'inquiète pour lui ? Blaise tenait toujours Ron et le rouquin remarqua à peine que leurs visages étaient tout proches. Très proches….Son visage s'empourpra et il bégaya « t-tu es i-iinquiet… p-pour moiii ? » Ron n'arrivait plus a détaché son regard des lèvres du brun. Une vraie torture mentale ! Le Weasley ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ! S'il le faisait, il… Ron sentit son visage se rapprocher doucement de celui de son camarade.

-Lâche-moi, Blaise.

-D'abord tu me dis ce que tu as, répliqua-t-il.

Ron ferma ses yeux tentant de se calmer mais la pensée que le visage de Blaise était si proche du sien, les rouvrit aussitôt. Quand il aperçut les amandes du Serpentard, il s'y noya. Son regard s'adoucit et Ron se fit tout petit.

-Pourquoi, tu me hais, non ?

Le Zabini secoua légèrement la tête se rapprochant encore plus du Griffondor. Blaise ne le détestait pas ?

-Blaise… je t'-

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et les deux élèves se détachèrent tout de suite. LE professeur Rogue sortit pour le dire :

-Le Directeur vous attends !

Et sans dire plus, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu et à travers la porte on entendit crier

« Tout de suite ! »

Ron et Blaise se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore dans n silence des plus pesants.

-Bonjour mes Cupidons préférés ! Les accueilli joyeusement Dumby.

« Cupidons » ?! Il les avait appelé Cupidons ?! Ce vieux fou les avait appelé Cupidon ?!

-Voici votre prochaine mission Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigan. Ils s'aiment mais n'osent pas se l'avouer, d'ailleurs ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

Dumbledore fixa intensément les deux jeunes devant lui. Comment ça prochaine mission ?

Ron frémit, il avait une mauvaise impression. Le regard de Dumby lui glaçait le sang.

-Bien m'sieur, dit-il en partant.

-Monsieur Weasley, la prochaine fois que vous vous promènerez dans la pluie, prenez une veste ! Nous ne voudrions pas que vous tombiez malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron se figea en gardant les yeux grands ouverts.

-P-pardon ?

Le rouquin se retourna pour voir le vieil Albus Sourire.

-oh non, rien ! D'ailleurs votre montre est légèrement en avance, bonne soirée !

Ron resta sans voix, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ça ?! Est-ce qu'il espionnait les gens ?! Comment est-ce que ce vieux….

Blaise tira la statue rousse vers l'extérieur du bureau. Ron n'en revenait pas… Dumby lui avait dit que…

-Ron, réveilles-toi ! Dean et Seamus sont là-bas !

Les deux étudiants étaient tranquillement debout dans un couloir. Parlaient dans un couloir en se dévoirant des yeux. Quoi de plus simple ?

Ron poussa Blaise contre mur pour murmurer dans son oreille « attends, tu vas voir »

Le Weasley se rapprocha de ses camarades et « trébucha » sur Dean.

-Oh mince, excusez-moi ! Dit Ron en repartant

En tombant, Dean se rattrapa dans les bras de Seamus. Rouge comme une pivoine, il était pendu à son cou.

-S'mus ! Je ne…

Thomas ne bougea plus ; hypnotisé par les yeux de son ami. Ne résistant plus aux lèvres ainsi présenté devant lui, Seamus embrassa délicatement son meilleur mai qui répondit à son avance en caressant doucement son torse.

Ron rejoignit Blaise, le tirant au passage vers le bureau du directeur sans un mot de plus.

-Bravo, les accueilli de nouveau le vieux. J'aimerais d'abord tester vos capacités de cupidons.

-Tester nos capacités ? demanda Blaise

Dumbledore fit asseoir ses deux élèves et expliqua son « test »

-Essayer de trouver le genre du partenaire idéal de votre camarade. Alors qui commence ?

Ron réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La personne idéale pour … Blaise ?

Blaise leva lentement la main et dit d'une voix sérieuse.

-Ron mérite quelqu'un de sérieux, qui le connaisse sur les bouts des doigts, et , qui puisse surtout le protégé ! Quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre, non ?

Le Griffondor plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre ? Ron mit ses mains dans se poches pour ne pas montrer ses tremblements.

-Et Blaise a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne croît pas aux préjugés, toujours souriant pour lui réchauffer le cœur, le rendre joyeux. Qui sera toujours là pour lui, un amour vrai…

Le roux baissa sa tête. Tout le contraire de lui quoi…

-Eh bien qui conseilleriez-vous à l'autre ? demanda le directeur

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Il fallait nommer quelqu'un ? Mais… il ne pouvait pas faire ça !! Ron serra son pull entre ses doigts. Blaise répondit assez rapidement.

-Hermione.

Ron sentit son cœur cessé de battre. Alors Blaise le voyait avec Hermione ?

D'accord, entre lui et Blaise ça n'aurait pas marcher mais… il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Blaise l'aimait peut-être. Ron aurait du renoncer au brun, avant même d'avoir eu des pensées de ce genre. Entendre Blaise dire qu'il le voyait plus avec Hermione, lui brisait le cœur.

-Et vous Monsieur Weasley ?

Le roux se leva, jetant un regard désespéré à Blaise avant de sortir.


	2. Yen a marre de tes excuses!

_-Hermione._

_Ron sentit son cœur cessé de battre. Alors Blaise le voyait avec Hermione ?_

_-Et vous Monsieur Weasley ?_

_Le roux se leva, jetant un regard désespéré à Blaise avant de sortir. Lui ?_

Ron referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Le roux devait absolument prendre de l'air, un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui fit clairement comprendre qu'une veste ne serait pas de refus. Il partit laissant derrière lui, Blaise et Dumbledore dans le bureau.

Le rouquin soupira en se dirigeant, las, vers son dortoir. La pièce n'était pas très remplie à cette heure-ci, ce qui lui évitera toutes discussions désagréables. Ron s'assit près du feu.

De toutes les personnes qui vivaient à Poudlard pourquoi Blaise avait-il choisi 'Mione ?! C'est inhumain ! (Oui J.K.K R. est Inhumaine !mdr) Enfin, on parle bien d'Hermione Granger là, non ? S'il sortait avec elle, il serait forcé d'…d'étudier !!

Mais bon… Que pourrait-il dire à Blaise maintenant ? Il voudra certainement une explication à son brusque départ.

« Pourquoi je suis parti ? Ah eh bien… je ne me sentais pas bien ! » ?

Bien, c'était déjà un début ! Maintenant encore fallait-il que le rouquin soit malade! Mais comment ? Demander des bonbons à ses frérots jumeaux adorés ? Non. Fred et George poseraient trop de questions. En plus, ils ne font jamais rien gratuitement. A part saccager l'école, mais ça…

Il pourrait toujours sortir sous la pluie et attraper un rhume. Ou bien boire quelque chose pas extrêmement frais.

Le jeune Weasley était parti dans une grande réflexion et ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque son estomac cria famine, qu'il se décida à descendre, toujours sans une once d'idée plausible, vers la Grande Salle.

Notre petit Ronny s'assit aux côtés d'Harry et d'Hermione et commença à manger. Ses deux amis le regardèrent, étonnés.

-Mafuut ! (salut !) dit-il la bouche remplie de cuisse de poulet.

La brune rigola légèrement en mangeant ses pommes de terre. Ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de ses amis.

-Tu sais pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu réfléchissais mais c'est impossible tu…

Lorsque le roux lui jeta un regard digne de Rogue la fille déglutit :

-Tu réfléchissais vraiment ? Oh mon Dieu ! Es-tu malade ?!

-Justement c'est ça mon problème, j'essaye de l'être mais je n'y arrive pas!

Harry détourna doucement ses yeux du blond de la table des Serpentards pour regarder son ami, intéressé.

-Te rendre malade ? Fred m'a donné un super sort, attends tu vas voir …

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura «Ron vomibus incantatem »

(J'adore mon latin… je déteste le latin…-_-)

-Voilà ! Maintenant à chaque fois que tu entendras le mot « Ron » tu…

Ron vit soudainement une image prendre forme dans sa tête. Mc Gonagall se déshabillait doucement devant lui. Pris d'un malaise compréhensible, Ron se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes.

Harry, pris d'un fou rire, raconta sa 'vacherie' à sa meilleure amie. Qui le réprimanda, mais fini tout de même par se joindre à Harry.

Blaise vit le rouquin déguerpir en direction des toilettes et s'était propulsé à sa suite.

-Ron ?

Un cri dégoûté sorti des toilettes suivi d'un bruit de vomissement, ce qui eu l'effet d'inquiéter Blaise :

-Ron, tu vas bien ?

A nouveau, il entendit un bruit dégoûté. Mais de quoi souffrait-il ? Blaise ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir le roux écroulé sur le sol, une grimace sur le visage.

-Ron…

L'intéressé ferma brutalement les yeux mais ça ne servait à rien. L'image était déjà imprimée dans son crâne. Blaise s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, Ron, tu…

-ARGH ! Arrêtes de m'appeler Ro- par mon prénom !

Zabini ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi le Griffondor était si brutal avec lui, et fini par reculer. Ron ne voulait pas être ami avec lui ? Pourquoi refuserait-il qu'il utilise son prénom sinon ? D'un air blessé, il baissa la tête.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, Weasley. Blaise appuya bien sur le nom de famille.

Le rouquin remarqua le soudain changement d'attitude du brun.

- Crétin, ne va pas penser n'importe quoi ! murmura-t-il.

Blaise souleva sa tête pour regarder Ron incompréhensif.

-Harry m'a joué un sal tour, c'est tout !

-Quel est le rapport avec ton prénom ? répliqua-t-il méchamment.

Blaise sentit la colère lui remonter dans la gorge. Il commençait sérieusement à détester les excuses du roux, toujours des excuses…

Ron ne comprenait pas cet haussement de voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait _encore _fait ? Pourquoi Blaise était _encore_ en colère contre lui ?!

-J'en ai marre de tes excuses ! Tu m'évites tout le temps ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ?!

- R-rien, murmura le rouquin.

-Alors pourquoi ? J'en a marre de tes sautes d'humeurs ! Es-tu un crétin ou quoi ?! Moi je m'inquiète pour toi et comment me remercies-tu ? En M'évitant !

Blaise criait à présent. Ron lui, ne savait plus où regarder. Ce que disait le brun n'était pas tout à fait faux … C'est vrai qu'il fuyait Blaise mais… . Il baissa la tête, un doute lui vint à l'esprit, Blaise en avait _marre de lui_ ? Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Sous-entendu : Blaise ne _l'aimait pas._ Il n'y avait aucun doute. Enfin, … est-ce que Ron y avait vraiment douté ?

Sans regarder le Serpentard, il sorti de la cabine (ils sont toujours dans les toilettes….)

-Ron !

L'horrible image se replaça dans son esprit mais il était trop triste pour en être dégoûté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Tu as encore besoin de te défoulé ?!

Ron ne se retourna pas, continuant son chemin. Mais Blaise en décida autrement en se plaçant devant lui.

-Mais dis-moi ce que tu as !

Le roux laissa ses yeux humides s'égarer dans les yeux de celui qu'il chérissait tant.

Ce qu'il avait ? Cupidon ne l'a pas raté ! Voilà ce qu'il avait…

-Je… j'ai…

Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. C'était impossible. Ou trop dur. Le noir l'attira dans ses bras réconfortants et répéta avec un regard suppliant :

-Dis-moi…

Ils étaient si proches. Beaucoup trop proche… Ron n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Ses larmes finirent par couler. Et, s'accrochant aux épaules de Blaise comme si sa vie en dépendait, il dit :

-Blaise… laisse-moi, juste une fois…

Le roux mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

(Plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, c'est dur….)

-…juste une fois, t'embrasser…

Ron déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade. Blaise surpris recula mais le roux rattrapa bien vite ses lèvres. Ses mains caressaient doucement les cheveux du Serpentard.

Zut, il aimait trop Blaise.

_**FIN !**_

_**Voilà c'est fini ! Quoi ? Vous en voulez plus ? Bon… d'accord !**_

Ron se détacha du brun, essuya doucement ses larmes en sortant des toilettes.

Il en était sûr maintenant. Blaise non seulement ne l'aimait pas mais ne l'approcherait plus jamais. Il est peut-être même homophobe ? Ah non…ils avaient mis Harry et Draco ensemble et il n'avait rien dit…

De toute façon, ils ne se parleraient plus jamais. Il l'oubliera et tout ira mieux après.

…

Non, il n'y arrivera jamais. Goûter à ses lèvres était une erreur. Ce simple contact avait complètement retourné son cœur. Il s'était sentit si bien-là, dans les bras de Blaise. La terre s'était arrêtée. Mais maintenant… le roux avait l'impression que tout l'univers s'arrêtait pour lui rappeler brutalement que Blaise ne l'aimait pas, qu'il le détestait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais regoûter à ses lèvres qu'il allait vivre malheureux pour le reste de sa vie.

Son univers s'est écroulé sur lui comme un sac de patates non-cuites.

-Je t'aime, Ron.

Il aurait tant voulu entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Blaise mais…c'était impossible. Ron avait autant de chance d'être le petit-ami de Blaise, qu'un télescope de voir dans chaque trou noir un petit bonhomme avec une lampe de poche qui cherche un disjoncteur.

Que la vie est cruelle…

-Je t'aime, Ron.

D'accord on a compris ! Il ne faut quand même pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie !

-Ron !! Je te dis que je t'aime !! Réveilles toi, bon sang !!

Une main entra dans le champ de vision du roux. Et ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte que le Serpentard était juste à côté de lui.

-Quoi ? dit-il stupidement

-Je t'aime, Ron !

Le Griffondor observa le brun sans bouger. Avait-il bien entendu où était-ce juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Oui c'est cela ! En fait, le brun lui communiquait à quel point il était répugné par lui.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser. Je comprendrais parfaitement si tu ne veux pas…

-Ron !!

Une horrible image pris place dans son esprit suivie par une paire de lèvres appétissantes sur les siennes. Ron recula brusquement dégoûté au plus haut point. Comprenant que Blaise l'embrassait et non la vieille peau qui était son professeur de métamorphose, le roux attrapa les lèvres de son Serpentard sans hésiter.

Après ce baiser, Ron plongea sa tête dans le torse de son… petit-ami ?

-Moi aussi…. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Blaise…

Le brun sourit en serrant son bien aimé dans ses bras.

Et un sac de patates en moins.

Enfin… un univers de reconstitué plutôt…

_**FIN ! POUR DE VRAI !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous as plu ! A moi, oui ! **_

_**Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'on encourager ! Et à klipotitatum**__**‏**__** pour avoir **__**corriger ce chapitre ! MERCIIII !**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
